fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darla Peabody
Darla Peabody commonly referred to as CJ, is the playable protagonist of the The Father on the Life She was voiced by Suzanne Pleshette who played Zira in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Yubaba in Spirited Away. Personality Darling Peabody is an animated television series, which ran for two seasons in 1998 on the Fox Kids Network block1 (usually placed in a block called "The No Yell Motel" that contained other scary kids shows such as Goosebumps and Eerie, Indiana) in its first season, then was moved to Monday afternoons from September 14, 1998 until January 18, 1999, when it was cancelled. It was executive produced in part by Steven Spielberg, as the first DreamWorks' animated series.1 The show had recurring cartoon series that appeared in each episode. Unlike Animaniacs, Toonsylvania didn't have a wide range of characters and almost every episode had the same cartoon segments. A typical episode of Toonsylvania starts with a cartoon series called "Frankenstein" (a parody of Mary Shelley's novel of the same name), about the adventures of Dr. Frankenstein (voiced by David Warner), his assistant Igor (voiced by Wayne Knight) who always sets out to prove that he's an genius like his master, and their dim-witted Frankenstein Monster known as Phil (voiced by Brad Garrett). Before the second cartoon, there is an animated vignette where Igor is on the couch with Phil and tries to fix the TV remote, but in every episode there's a new problem with it (a running gag akin to the couch gags seen on The Simpsons). After that, there is a cartoon series called "Night of the Living Fred", about a family of zombies. This segment was created by cartoonist Mike Peters. Sometimes, a parody of a B-list horror movie would air instead of a "Night of the Living Fred" cartoon. After that is a short segment called "Igor's Science Minute", where Igor gives a science lesson (be it a musical piece or a spoken piece) that always ends in disaster. The final segment is "Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals", where Phil the Frankenstein monster does something bad and Igor punishes him by reading a horror tale involving a bratty girl named Melissa Screetch (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) who doesn't heed the warnings of adults (usually given by her mother) and suffers the consequences one way or the other for it. Background In season 2, Bill Kopp and Jeff DeGrandis left the show and were replaced by Paul Rugg. The series' format changed into more of a sitcom style, with Igor, Dr. Frankenstein and Phil interacting with a variety of new characters, including a snooping next-door neighbor Seth Tuber (voiced by Jonathan Harris), who was based on Norman Bates from Psycho. He interacted with his "immobile" mother by putting his hand over his mouth and talking into it. There was also a typical Transylvanian angry mob that was in fact a cheerful group of Beatles-esque hipsters. Most of these new characters were voiced by Paul Rugg, who also improvised many of their lines. The only other backup segments to re-materialize in season two were the B-movie parodies (though some episodes of "Night of the Living Fred" aired) and Melissa Screetch in a new segment called "The Melissa Screetch Show". Whenever Melissa was disappointed with a friend or a family member, she'd go home and cover herself under her bedsheets where she pretended to host a show. She then had her transgressor on as a guest star and often did away with them in an ironic manner. On August 31, 1999, a VHS video of Toonsylvania was released, which contained selected episodes and was released with the season two opening (though all of the episodes are from season one). The episodes seen are "Darla Doiley, Demon Doll," "Voodoo Vacation," "Baby Human," "Dead Dog Day Afternoon," "Igor's Science Minute (Clone or Be Cloned, The Brain, Earthquake Boogie, and Gravity and the Eiffel Tower)," "Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals (The Boogeyman, Stop Making Ugly Faces, Here There be Monsters, and Melissa Screetch: Earth Ambassador)," "Phil's Brain," "Football...and other Body Parts," "Bang!," and "WereGranny". The video is currently out of print and Universal Television, the current rights holder, has yet to announce any plans to put the series on DVD. The show was available on Netflix's Latin American (Mexico and Brazil) feed from 2014 to 2015. All of the episodes—uncut, uncensored, and translated in Spanish, English, and Brazilian Portuguese—were included. Quotes Trivia * Bill Kopp – Executive Producer, Writer, Creator ("B-Movie"), Voice Director * Jeff DeGrandis – Producer, Director * Steven Spielberg – Executive Producer * Keith Baxter – Writer ("The Inferior Decorator"; also credited for lyrics for musical episodes of "Igor's Science Minute" and co-credited with Christopher Neil Nelson for music in "Igor's Science Minute") * Lee Mendelson – Creative Consultant ("Night of the Living Fred") * Vinny Montello – Writer (all episodes co-written with Steve Ochs unless otherwise noted): ** Night of the Living Fred: "The Importance of Being Urnie" ** "Attack of the Iguana People" ** "Built for Speed" story is credited to Frank Santopadre ** "Doom with a View" ** "Love Hurts" additional writing credits to Bill Kopp ** "Night of the Living Fred: Mall for One and One for Mall" additional writing credit to Mike Peters ** "Night of the Living Fred: Dead Hard" additional writing credit to Bill Kopp ** "WereGranny" * Steve Ochs – Writer (all episodes co-written with Vinny Montello unless otherwise noted): ** Night of the Living Fred: "The Importance of Being Urnie" ** "Attack of the Iguana People" ** "Built for Speed" story is credited to Frank Santopadre ** "Doom with a View" ** "Love Hurts" additional writing credit to Bill Kopp ** "Night of the Living Fred: Mall for One and One for Mall" additional writing credit to Mike Peters ** "Night of the Living Fred: Dead Hard" additional writing credit to Bill Kopp ** "WereGranny" * Martin Olson – Writer ("Spawn of Santa," "Phil Feel Smart," "Family Plot," "Night of the Living Fred: A Zombie is Born" by Mike Peters, "Phil's Brain," "Night of the Living Fred: Jurassic Putt," and "Night of the Living Fred: Bang!") * Chris Otsuki – Creator ("Melissa Screetch"), Writer ("Igor's Science Minute" and "Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals") * Mike Peters – Creator ("Night of the Living Fred"), Writer (Night of the Living Fred: "Football and Other Body Parts," "A Kiss Before Dying" with Tracy Peters, "A Zombie is Born" with Martin Olson, and "Mall for One and One For Mall by Vinny Montello and Steve Ochs) * Karl Teorge – Writer ("Night of the Living Fred: Football and Other Body Parts," co-written with Mike Peters) Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Delusional Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Female Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains Who Don't Speak Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Friendship Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains Who Had a Secret Past Category:Villains Who Cry Category:Vehicles Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Unofficial Immortal Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains by power Category:Powerful Demons Category:Depowered Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Giants Category:Giant